starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ситхи
thumb|150px|Сит Ситы ( ) — орден чувствительных к Силе, использующая Тёмную сторону Силы. Изначально термин «сит» применялся к расе с Коррибана, однако позже их поработила группа тёмных джедаев, изгнанных из Ордена. Темные джедаи когда-то были членами ордена джедаев, монашеской религии Силы, посвященная миру с помощью светлой стороны Силы. Темные джедаи, которые отказались положиться исключительно на светлую сторону, бросили вызов джедаям, привлекая на темную сторону и начиная Столетнюю тьму. Однако они были побеждены и изгнаны, что привело к обнаружению ими расы ситов. Через множество веков понятие «сит» перестало быть наименованием расы, а стало названием приверженцев тёмной стороны Силы. Само учение ситов преследовалось гонениями со стороны джедаев , так как оно полностью противоречило их учениям: «Покой это ложь, есть только страсть» — гласит кодекс ситов, «Нет эмоций, есть покой... Нет страстей, есть ясность мыслей» — говорит совершенно другое кодекс джедаев. Ситы были самыми известными из всех религий темной стороны, и члены культа часто замечались как вершина власти в пределах темной стороны. В течении всего своего существования ситы командовали несколькими империями и инициировали множество галактических войн. Влияние ситов было столь велико, что они породили множество культов, в числе которых орден ситов, наддисты и последователи Рагноса. Философия Следование кодексу перевод 1: перевод 2: В кодексе утверждается, что истинную силу можно получить, только отдавшись своей страсти, которая даёт силу, а затем приведет к победе. Таким образом, ситы утверждали, что на своем пути к победе они становились выше обычных существ и раскрывали свой истинный потенциал. Неопытные ситы считали, что последняя строчка об освобождении от оков означала возможность делать все что желается, однако, более опытные члены ордена полагали, что она означает полную свободу от физических ограничений и достижение совершенства. Ситами считалось, что единственным живым существом в галактике, которое могло жить, соблюдая все пункты кодекса мог быть только Сит’ари, который видел в нем не свод законов, а смысл жизни. Выкованные пламенем thumb|left|200px|[[Дарт Талон убивает своего мастера.]] Ситы считали конфликт единственной подлинной проверкой своих возможностей и по этой причине придавали ему много значения. Они были убеждены, что конфликт, будь то между двумя индивидуумами или цивилизациями, неизбежно заставляет их развиваться и расти. Ситы верили, что любое избегание конфликтов, которое, к примеру, проповедует орден джедаев, является результатом стагнации и упадка. Другой важной задачей конфликтов было возвышение сильных и смерть слабых. Ключевыми элементами философии ситов были те идеи, в которых индивид заслуживает только то, что он в состоянии забрать сам, а также то, что каждый должен рассчитывать только на свои собственные силы. Кроме того, мораль считалась препятствием, которое необходимо было преодолеть, потому что она стояла на пути сита к самопознанию и самосовершенствованию. Эта философия преподавалась в академиях ситов, где студенты должны были соревноваться друг с другом за престиж и поощрение главы академии. Во времена Гражданской войны джедаев студенты академии на Коррибане боролись не только за престиж, но и за право стать «избранным» ситом в армии Дарта Малака. Погоня за престижем иногда приводила к открытой вражде студентов, которая даже могла привести к смерти одного из них. Питаемые страстью left|thumb|200px|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер душит свою жену в порыве гнева.]] Краеугольным камнем мощи ситов являлись их эмоции. В то время как джедаи считали, что страх, гнев и боль - это негативные эмоции, которые необходимо преодолевать и подавлять, ситы верили, что эти сильные эмоции естественны и необходимы для выживания. Больше того, ситы считали, что страсть - это единственный способ полностью постичь Силу. Тем не менее, ситы также считали, что только сильный способен контролировать свои эмоции и использовать их, в то время как слабый контролировался собственными эмоциями. К примеру, тёмная леди ситов Люмия отказалась присвоить Джейсену Соло ранг лорда ситов до тех пор, пока он не научится контролировать и использовать свой гнев. Однако не все эмоции поощрялись ситами. Как и джедаи, они считали любовь опасной страстью, но по другим причинам. Если джедаи считали, что любовь приводит к привязанности, то ситы учили, что любовь приводит к милосердию, что было для них недопустимым. Дарт Бэйн, который влюбился в сита-ученицу по имени Гитани, отдалился от нее по своей воле и позже нисколько не сожалел об ее смерти на Руусане. Сит’ари В ситском языке термин «Сит’ари» дословно переводится, как «лорд» или «архилорд». Со временем это слово стало обозначением некое совершенное существо, обладающее абсолютной властью и повелевающее орденом ситов. В предсказании о приходе Сит’ари говорится о появлении идеального существа, олицетворяющего кодекс ситов и не обремененного никакими ограничениями. Это существо должно повести за собой ситов и затем уничтожить их— и это уничтожение сделает орден ситов сильнее, чем прежде. Личность Сит’ари нигде и никогда не была обнародована, хотя многие и верили, что это Дарт Бэйн, который уничтожил Братство тьмы, чтобы затем преобразовать его и ввести правило двух. Пророчество о Сит’ари очень похоже на пророчество джедаев об Избранном. Организации ситского голокрона.]] Термин «сит» использовали также по отношению ко многим разрозненным организациям, связанным с тёмной стороной, которые собирались и распадались на протяжение тысяч лет галактической истории. Ни одна из этих организаций не смогла сдержать бдительность джедаев и каждый раз погибала, однако учение ситов уничтожить было не так легко. Как только Орден джедаев начинал терять бдительность и успокаивался, из пепла вновь возрождался какой-либо ситский культ, братство, орден или империя, пытаясь установить свою власть в галактике. Ситы Ситы это вид краснокожих гуманоидов родом с планет Зиост и Коррибан. Ранее Ситы были порабощены изгнанными Темными джедаями. До прихода Темных джедаев, Ситы были разделены на своеобразные касты. Всего было четыре касты: гротту (ситы-рабы), зугурак (ситы-инженеры), массасси (ситы-воины), киссаи (ситы-маги). Со временем, Ситы начали скрещиваться с людьми, при помощи Ситской алхимии. Массасси Массасси являются одним из подвидов (каст) Ситов. Во время правления Тёмных джедаев большинство массасси были пойманы и преобразованы с помощью тёмной алхимии Ситов, которая сделала их более смертоносными и послушными. Массасси отличались костяными выростами и своими гигантскими размерами. По большей части преобразованные массасси служили в Империи ситов в качестве солдат. Империя ситов Империя ситов была богатой и могущественной империей, основанной тёмными джедаями, изгнанными из Ордена и Галактической республики после их поражения в битве при Корбосе во время Столетней Тьмы. После долговременной изоляции ситы под предводительством Тёмного лорда ситов Наги Садоу вторглись в Республику и развязали Великую гиперпространственную войну, но проиграли. Предполагалось, что силы Республики полностью уничтожили Империю ситов во второй битве при Коррибане. Однако одному Тёмному лорду удалось сбежать с несколькими последователями, известными как Истинные ситы, в Неизвестные Регионы, где он возродил Империю. Спустя некоторое время, Нага Садоу вновь напал на республику. По окончанию Великой войны, которая длилась на протяжении многих лет, Ситы и Галактическая республика подписали мирный договор. С этого момента они стали существовать, как отдельные и независимые государства. Затерянное племя ситов В 5000 ДБЯ, корабль Ситов "Знамение" разбился при посадке на планету Кеш. Те, кто пережили крушение, сформировали Затерянное племя ситов. За тысячи лет Затерянное племя смогло развиться и обрести очень мощную силу. Вскоре после Второй галактической гражданской войны они были готовы исполнить свое предназначение, захватив ослабленную Галактику. Империя ситов (после Великой гиперпространственной войны) Империя ситов была орденом сторонников тёмной стороны Силы, которые пережили Великую гиперпространственную войну и окончательный крах прежней империи. Дарт Трея сказала Изгнаннице, что орден существовал на протяжении десятков тысяч лет и ждали в Неизвестных регионах во время Гражданской войны джедаев. Считается, что именно Дарт Трея и Реван спровоцировали мандалорцев атаковать Галактическую республику еще в начале Мандалорских войн. Со слов Креи, обе планеты, Малакор V и Коррибан, когда-то были крайними планетами этой таинственной империи, и, что хоть эти ситы забудут древние миры тёмной стороны, они однажды их вспомнят. Братство ситов Братство ситов являлось группировкой Тёмных джедаев, основанной Экзаром Куном, бывшим Джедаем, ушедшим из Ордена для познания тёмной стороны Cилы. Во время Великой войны ситов Братство поставило перед собой цель - завоевать Республику с помощью Кратов и Мандалориан, но Братство потерпело поражение в битве при Явине IV. Краты Краты были секретным сообществом ситов, основанным Алимой и Саталом Кито. После атаки Крата на джедайский анклав, Улик Кель-Дрома пытался внедриться в группу, но в итоге перешел на тёмную сторону и возглавил секту. В течении Великой ситской войны Крат стали главным военным подразделением Ордена ситов Экзар Куна. Секта была уничтожена на Явине IV. Империя ситов Ревана Империя Ситов была временно восстановлена падшими джедаями Реваном и Малаком. Построенная на ядре из закалённых ветеранах Мандалорских войн и множестве новообращённых джедаев, новой молодой галактической власти очень рано удалось начать завоевание Республики, открыв Вторую Ситскую войну. После искупления Дарта Ревана и смерти Дарта Малака, их империя раскололась на части и вскоре рухнула. Триумвират ситов Триумвират Ситов был небольшим, но смертельно опасным Орденом Ситов, основанным бывшим джедаем Креей, сейчас известной как Дарт Трая, она с двумя взятыми подмастерьями неизвестного происхождения обучила много новых ситов в Академии Трайюса на Малакоре V. После ее изгнания из триумвирата два оставшихся лорда ситов; Дарт Нигилус и Дарт Сион провели Первую джедайскую чистку. Триумвират Ситов был свободным союзом, в отличии от империи Дарта Ревана. Это было закреплено после битвы у Ракаты Прайм. Эта организация состояла из нескольких, если не сотни ситов учеников, ситов мастеров и самое главное - ситов ассасинов. Все они были в конечном счете побеждены Изгнанницей. Новая Империя ситов Новая империя ситов, основанная Дарт Руином, и была обширной областю галактической территории сформированной из четвертого Великого раскола, в которой ситы правили железным кулаком. Столицей была планета Рун. Находясь на высоте в начале Новой Ситской войны, это было почти так же хорошо, как во времена старых ситских империй - Наги Садоу и Дарта Ревана; после Битвы у Мирзы и последовавшей Столетней республиканской тьмой, она занимала большую часть известной Галактики. Во время между 1,010 и 1,006 ДБЯ Новая империя ситов рухнула из-за гражданской войны. Из пепла Каан создал Братство Тьмы. Братство тьмы Основанное Лордом Кааном, Братство Тьмы (иногда называемое Тёмной армией) было в качестве последней массовой организации ситов на протяжении почти 1200 лет. Армия более двадцати тысяч лордов ситов и их последователей, её уничтожение на Руусане ознаменовало начало нового порядка. Орден Лордов ситов Один из последних выживших сит-лордов этой армии, Дарт Бейн, который видел уничтожение предыдущего Ордена ситов, новый Орден ситов был создан в результате разрушительной Седьмой битвы за Руусан. Орден Дарта Бейна, известный формально как Орден лордов ситов, был создан на основе принципов голокрона Дарта Ревана, где он сформировал Правило двух, используя скрытую тактику и предательство для достижения своих целей. Правило двух позволит его возможному преемнику, Дарту Сидиусу, одержать окончательную победу над джедаями и Республикой спустя 1,000 лет. Последователи Рагноса Последователи Рагноса были сектой ситов под предводительством Тавион Аксмис, стремившейся воскресить дух Марка Рагноса при помощи дрвеней магии ситов и захватить контроль над галактикой. Секта имела тесные связи со сторонниками Возрожденной Империи лорда Хетрира, одним из которых являлась сама Тавион вместе со своим учителем Десанном. Общество было окончательно уничтожено джедаем Джейденом Корром и Новым Орденом Джедаев. Ситы Люмии Ситы Люмии были организованной на добровольной основе группой темных джедаев, связанной с Люмией, после окончательной смерти Дарта Сидиуса. Ситам удалось выжить даже после смерти Палпатина. "Рука Императора" Люмия стала их следующим Темным Лордом. В свое время Дарт Вейдер передал ей знания ситов в тайне от своего учителя, что позволило ей быть удостоенной титула Темной Леди ситов после его смерти на Эндоре. Люмия тренировала двоих учеников: Флинта, которого выкупил Люк Скайуокер, и Карнора Джакса, убитого впоследствии Киром Каносом. Вскоре после этого она добилась успеха в склонении на темную сторону Джейсена Соло, получившего имя Дарт Кейдус. Позже он обратил джедая Тахири Вейла и взял ее в ученики. Так или иначе, со смертью Кейдуса война, начатая Люмией закончилась, а Ситы Люмии исчезли. Единые ситы В 130 году ПБЯ новый Орден ситов возродился, чтобы занять место ордена Дарта Бейна. Ясно, что известный как сит Дарт Крайт основал орден на Коррибане, древнем мире гробниц ситов, около 30 года ПБЯ. В этом новом ситском культе, многие из последователей носили чёрно-красные татуировки и пользовались световыми мечами с рукоятками стилизованными под йорик-коралл. Этот Орден ситов считался еретическим ситами прошлого. Крайт провел более века наращивая и укрепляя новый порядок, планируя объединить галактику еще раз под властью Ситов. Он и его новый порядок открыли своё присутствие всем в 127-130 ПБЯ инициировав Сито-Имперскую войну, а затем начав нападение на джедаев на Оссусе. Тёмные лорды ситов Лидеры ситов, в хронологическом порядке (до правления Каана только один человек мог носить титул тёмного лорда ситов). * Аджунта Полл (Ajunta Pall) * Датка Грауш (Dathka Graush) * Тулак Хорд (Tulak Hord) * Дарт Андедду (Darth Andeddu) * Симус (Simus) * Марка Рагнос (Marka Ragnos) * Нага Садоу (Naga Sadow) * Лудо Кресш (Ludo Kressh) * Фридон Надд (Freedon Nadd) * Экзар Кун (Exar Kun) * Дарт Реван (Darth Revan) * Дарт Малак (Darth Malak) * Дарт Сион (Darth Sion) * Дарт Нихилус (Darth Nihilus) * Дарт Трая (Darth Traya) * Лорд Скордж (Lord Scourge) * Вишэйт (Vitiate) * Дарт Малгус (Darth Malgus) и Истинные ситы * Дарт Ацина (Darth Acina) * Дарт Нокс (Darth Nox) * Гнев Империи (The Empire's Wrath) * Дарт Руин (Darth Ruin) * Тёмный Подлорд (The Dark Underlord) * Белия Дарзу (Belia Darzu) * Дарт Риван (Darth Rivan) * Лорд Каан (Lord Kaan) и Братство тьмы * Лорд Кордис (Lord Qordis) * Лорд Копеж (Lord Kopecz) * Леди Гитани (Lady Githany) * Каокс Крул (Kaox Krul) * Севисс Ваа (Seviss Vaa) * Дарт Бэйн (Darth Bane) * Дарт Занна (Darth Zannah) * Дарт Когнус (Darth Kognus) * Дарт Милленниал (Darth Millennial) * Дарт Гравид (Darth Gravid) * Дарт Тенебрус (Darth Tenebrus) * Дарт Плэгас (Darth Plagueis) * Дарт Сидиус (Darth Sidious) * Дарт Мол (Darth Maul) * Дарт Тиранус (Darth Tyranus) * Дарт Вейдер (Darth Vader) * Леди Люмия (Lady Lumiya) * Лорд Флинт (Lord Flint) * Карнор Джекс (Carnor Jax) * Дарт Кейдус (Darth Caedus) * Дарт Крайт (Darth Krayt) и весь его Новый Орден ситов Древняя империя ситов * Шар Дахан (Shar Dakhan) * Дор-Гал-Рам (Dor-Gal-Ram) * Гару (Garu) * Хорак-Мул (Horak-Mul) * Кла (Kla) * Комок-Да (Komok-Da) * Мондрак (Mondrak) * Наджус (Najus) * Тритос Нал (Tritos Nal) * Ларад Нун (Larad Noon) * Покровитель (The Patron) * Покзалл (Poxall) * Симус (Simus) * Бо Ванда (Bo Vanda) Наследники Фридона Надда * Алима Кето (Aleema Keto) * Сатал Кето (Satal Keto) Братство ситов * Наяма Биндо (Nayama Bindo) * Крадо (Crado) * Улик Кель-Дрома (Ulic Qel-Droma) * Рин Шууир (Rin Shuuir) * Утрис (Utris) Империя Дарта Ревана * Ютура Бан (Yuthura Ban) * Дарт Бэндон (Darth Bandon) * Бастила Шан (Bastila Shan) * Джорак Улн (Jorak Uln) * Утар Винн (Uthar Wynn) Осколки империи Ревана * Визас Марр (Visas Marr) * Дарт Нихилус (Darth Nihilus) * Дарт Сион (Darth Sion) * Дарт Трея (Крея) (Darth Traya (Kreia)) Братство Тьмы * Латор (LaTor) За кулисами thumb|200px|Насекомоподобный сит из романов Эдгара Берроуза о Марсе. * Официальная теория о происхождении слова «сит» — от одноименных чудовищных гигантских насекомых в романах Эдгара Берроуза о Марсе. Есть и другие теории; например, это слово можно возвести к «ситра ахра» — в переводе с иврита «та сторона», «противоположная сторона» (по отношению к джедаям). Эту теорию, в частности, поддерживает тот факт, что в некоторых первоисточниках в качестве алфавита ситов используется алфавит иврита. Также есть мнение, что слово «сит» происходит от санскритского «сиддхи», означающего сверхсилы, вроде телекинеза, и людей, владеющих ими. * Идеология ситов отсылает к средневековому идеалу Империи, к неонацистской идее освобождающей ненависти, также проповедуемой в современной альтернативной музыке, к ницшеанству, что восходит к романтическому примату чувств над разумом. * В Вукипедии вообще и в данной статье в частности термин «Sith» переводится как «сит» по аналогии с таким словами, как Darth — Дарт, Elizabeth — Элизабет, Agent Smith — агент Смит. В официальных переводах книг и энциклопедий по Звездным войнам встречается также вариант написания «ситх», в том числе в официальном переводе кинофильма. См. также * Орден ситов * Ситский язык Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * }} Категория:Организации ситов